When a Fro Goes Bad: "Day of the Fromare"
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: Hehe! This is the sequeal to "When a Fro Goes Bad"! Enjoy! R/R welcome! ^_^


Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
Any money off the show or its respective characters in any shape, form, or way. This story was purely written for the entertainment of its readers. I also do not own Duke L'Orange in anyway. He is soul property of Disney Corporations. No money will made off him either.  
  
Author's Note: This is a funny fiction that was inspired by Cajun! Thanks Cajaroo chica chick for your inspirations. I am so happy to be doing this. So, enjoy reading!  
  
Author's Final Note: This is the sequel to the first part. Have fun reading it!  
  
  
  
  
  
When a Fro goes Bad  
  
"Day of the Fromare"  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: G  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
"BUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
Duke's alarm went off at exactly 8am. Turning or rather slamming it with his fist, he got up and stretched. Yawning, he got up, pulled on his favorite bathrobe and went into the bathroom to wash up. Walking to the sink still half asleep, he didn't even notice what his hair looked like. After scrubbing his face, he grabbed a towel and stood upright. It was when he took the towel away and looked at himself in the mirror did he notice what his fro meant.  
  
Duke screamed and practically fainted. He leaned more closely the mirror to get a closer look. For what he saw made him sick to his stomach. His hair! It was more then just messy. It was ever worse then a disaster. It actually had no name for what it looked like. Duke's mouth dropped open. "My God!.…Fro!, what did you do to me!!?" Duke screamed at his fro. The Fro came alive and laughed evily. "Duke…I told you now didn't I? Now suffer…You will not hear nothin' from me. You will go about your day normally with a disaster of a hair day. Talk to you at midnight tonight Duke old man…" Then with that the fro when limp and Duke was left with a mess fro and a sour attitude. "This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong day!" he said with a groan. He then grabbed a brush he bought and started to try to make it halfway descent at least.  
  
After about an hour, and noticing that he only made it worse, he frustratingly threw the brush down and went to get dressed. Throwing on jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and putting on his tennis, he looked himself over in the mirror. He looked good all except his hair. 'Augh! This is so frustrating.' He said with a groan. Walking over to his dresser, he dug into it and got out a Cowboys cap and then looked at himself again in the mirror. Observing that he looked better, he sighed. "Well, at least it looks somewhat better then it did" he sighed again and adjusted it till it looked right. Then he grabbed his favorite overcoat and decided to go and get breakfast before his daily hiding from Phil and giving in to Phil started.  
  
  
  
After grabbing breakfast and getting at least a dozen stares and about a half dozen comments about his cap and half dozen answers for all the comments, he was now in the Rec Room and watching TV. TV is what he needed to get his mind of his hair. Turning the channels, he surfed around for a show to watch. When he got to one of those channels in the 500's, a dumb commercial was on. Duke was about to turn it when it was talking about a hair product. Duke was curious what the hair product was, so he continued to watch it.  
  
Announcer's voice:  
  
"Yes ladies and gentlemen that's right! This is the brand new product we're offering you for this special low introductory price of only 1 payment of only $19.95. You heard me. Just one…. ONE payment of only 19.95 so, you can have this super product that turns messy, abused, flat, damaged, or just a plain disaster mess, in to manageable and fabulous hair, so wait no further. Call our toll free number and you will receive your own bottle of our fabulous product. And if you call right now in the next 10 minutes as a bonus to our special limited time offer, we will throw in 4 bottled extra of "Fabulous Fantasies" for free. That's a 40-dollar value, but it will be sent to you free if you call in the next 10 minutes. Rush delivery is available. So act now and you will have the most fabulous and most manageable hair in town." The announcer finished with an acting gesture and continued talking about it with a black- haired woman in a pretty mini-dress.  
  
Duke stared at the TV. Was he actually thinking about buying a bogus product that probably wouldn't work? Duke frowned. 'So what if I did? I mean, my fro couldn't get any worse, right?' he asked himself as he watched the commercial. He was really debating on rather or not he should order one. I mean, what was the harm in trying to beat his own fro?? Nothing of course. But still, what if something happened. What if the product makes him go pre-maturely bald! Duke shivered at that thought.  
  
That idea scared him most. Was to wake up bald. It was one thing to have a really bad hair day, but to have a baldhead. He shivered again. Quickly turning off the TV, he got up and headed for something else to keep him busy while he waited for the day to pass him by.  
  
  
  
2 hours later, and being completely restless, he was now on top of the Pond looking out into the city. He loved it up here. It was here he often came to think. Or just to cool down before his temper got the best of him. Duke smirked. Lord knows how many times he has come up here for just that reason. Especially when it came to Mallory. She drove him to insanity sometimes. He would hold his tongue and his temper just for the sake of the team. Lord also knows has his temper could get. But that is not why he was up there now. He was trying to avoid Phil and the ridiculous  
  
Modeling gig he has Duke on for today. Duke was not looking forward to modeling dumb worthless polyester clothing. Especially with his hair such a wreak. Duke sighed. Sitting down at the edge, his feet dangling, he watched people walk by. 'This is soooooooooo boring…I could be out driving around or just out walking, but ooooooh noooooo I have to avoid Phil on such a beautiful day. Aye! Could things possibly get any worse?' he asked himself with a frustrated sigh. Just then Duke heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. Duke turned around and groaned. It was Phil. And he didn't look too happy. "There you are boobbala! Where have you been!!" he practically yelled. Duke stood up with a sheepish grin, "Well, nowhere, but I…" he was suddenly cut off short by Phil's outburst. "Do you realize you're late for your photo shoot!!? Huh! There is a lot of money on this alone and you're sitting up here doing nothing!" Phil grabbed Duke's arm and practically dragged him down stairs.  
  
Duke mumbled all the way outside. Phil finally let go of his arm and gestured for him to get into his car. "You driving me Phil?" Duke eyed the car. "Yea, I don't want you taking your truck." Phil said, while getting into his car. "Why not!!? I have a right to drive down there at least!" Duke did shriek this time. After all, he did have his rights. "Because boobbala I don't trust you. You could just drive off and not think twice about it" Phil said flatly. Duke growled. "Now get in L'Orange. Your late!" Phil then started up the engine, and then after Duke was in, Phil headed down the road.  
  
  
  
Even during the short drive there, Duke was nervous and fidgety. He was not looking forward to modeling. Especially since his fro was such a mess. Normally though he would just swallow his pride and just do Phil's stunts, but this day was different and Phil had no clue about his hair. Phil pulled up and in front on the building and turned off the engine. "Well, come on Booby! You have some modeling to do!" and with that Phil climbed out and went inside. 'Well, here we go. I just hope these people don't make me take off my hate…' he thought with a weary sigh. He then climbed out himself and went inside.  
  
Inside, there were at least 20 people all in one room. Chatting rapidly and drinking what looked like mocha latté or some other French term he just didn't get. A rather tall guy in a black suit approached Phil and Duke with a disgusted face. "Where have ya been Phillip?!! We have been waiting an hour for you to get here." Eduardo scowled. Phil smiled his usual Phil smile. Duke looked away. He did not want to be in that conversation. "Sorry Booby, but it took me awhile to locate Duke and get him hear." Phil explained. Eduardo frowned. "Well, it's water under the bridge. Now that he is here, we can get started." Eduardo clapped his hands together and four people came up to the front. 2 were woman and 2 were men. "Please show Mr. L'Orange to the fitting rooms and then show him to the make-up room please. We have so much work to do to make up for lose time." The four people nodded and escorted Duke to the first room.  
  
Duke was lead to a filled with clothing. Duke held his breath. He was not looking forward to this. Not the least bit. The two men showed him the three men's suits and the various cloths he would be wearing. Four rather stylish-looking jeans and shorts, and some nice-looking shirts. Duke was almost impressed. 'Well, I gotta hand it to Phil. He actually gave me some dignity this time. These cloths are not bad looking.' He thought with a glance from one piece of clothing to the other. 'Well, at least there is a shred of light on this tragedy of a day' Duke said to himself just before one of the guys handed him a suit and told him to put it on. Duke followed the guy's instruction and went into the dressing room to change.  
  
When he emerged a few minute later, he was in a suit that actually looked somewhat good on him. It was a light gray suit that fit his form. He adjusted his suit and his tie. Coming up behind Duke, the man looked his over and gave Duke and approval of a nod. He then asked him to follow him to the make-up room where both of the girls were waiting for him. Duke gulped. He was getting fidgety again as the guy left and the girls walked up to him with a smile. "Come and sit down sir. So we can get you ready for the shooting." She said as she led Duke to a chair that was in front of a large mirror. On the table right in front of the mirror there were cosmetics of all types. And he saw different types of brushes, combs, picks and other things he never saw before. He also saw hair gel and hair spray. 'Aye! It's not gonna work' he said as he sat down and one of the ladies put a plastic covering over his front.  
  
"Well then sir, let's have a look at your hair shall we" she said as she proceeded to pull of his hat. Duke quickly moved his hand to stop her. "No!…I man no, I'm kind of attached to this hat." He said a little more forcibly then he intended. He then apologized and took his hand away. When the woman removed the hat, both she and her friend gasped. "Oh my Lordie…" she said, shocked at the sight. Duke grinned sheepishly. She made a disgusted face while she asked, "Ummm, Mr. L'Orange. Are you having a bad hair day??" she asked, while still looking at his hair. Duke nodded.  
  
"Yea, eh, served me right for over styling my fro the day before" He was lying through his teeth, but looking at these girls expressions…they were buying it. Duke sighed a sigh of relief to himself. He hated to lie to them about how his fro ended up being so messy, but he didn't feel like saying instead, "Well ladies. Ya see, my fro got angry and decided to get even and make my life for a day a living fromare. Also, if I forgot to mention its alive" Duke smirked. He didn't need them to look at him as if he has gone quackers. So, here he was lying through his bonded beak about how his fro ended us such a shabby mess. At least they didn't know and won't have the people at the Looney bin the lock him up in a patty room with a sigh that says, "The guy with the talking fro". "Well then…" The lady cleared her throat and went to grab a comb and pick. Taking a good look at it, she made a face and said to her friend, "Betsey, tell Eduardo that it will be awhile." She then turned her gaze back to Duke's hair. 'My God…do we have quit the job ahead of us' the lady cringed at the sight of his fro. The other lady, who had ran to go and tell her boss, came back a few minutes later with a saloon-style brush, moose, some other kind of gel, a stronger holding hair spray and a curling iron. She set them down on the table and took a good look at Duke's hair.  
  
She too made a grossed out face. "Well, shall we Betsey?" the lady asked. Betsey nodded and then both of went to work.  
  
  
  
About a half an hour later, and much styling, the girls could not fix his hair. But to their surprise, they only it made it worse off then before. With a disgusted sigh, the girls put down everything and said, "Sir, we tried to fix your hair…But for some reason it's not wanting to cooperate with us. Is there any special way to get your hair to work?" she asked. Duke shook his head. "No, I just use a comb. I never use anything special except maybe spray or moose ever once in awhile, but once every 3 weeks I get my fro done" he commented. Truthfully this time. "Oh, well…how does your hair stylist fix your hair??" she was digging for ideas. Duke blinked at her. "Nothin' special. Eh, he just gives me a trim and combs it back. Nothin at all special about it" he again spoke the truth. He didn't feel like saying a lie like, "He grease's up, gels it, moose's. The works!" but instead he told the truth. Funny how one minute he lied and the next he tells the truth.  
  
Moving her hand through her hair irritably and frustrated. "Well" she final said after giving her friend the "I give up" look, she said, "I do believe we have done all we can do. Eduardo is not going to like this," she said with a sigh. She then handed Duke back his hat, which in return put it on quickly. Betsey went into the main room and told him of what happened. He looked at her with a shocked look. "What do you mean you can't fix his hair?" he asked, still in shock. "It's just how it sounds Eduardo, sir. We can't do a thing with it. It's worse then a disaster. This guy is having one heck of a bad hair day," she said as if she was about to laugh. Eduardo, who was displeased, gave her a shut up look and she quickly composted herself.  
  
"Is he still in the make-up room Betsey?" he finally asked. She nodded her head just before he went to go and see what she was talking about.  
  
When he goes into the room, he sees Duke standing up and looking awkward. "So what's this all about Mr. L'Orange?" he approached Duke with an uneasy look. Duke looked equally uneasy. "The girls tried to fix my hair, but nothing is working to fix it." Duke said almost dryly. Eduardo, who was skeptical, walked over to Duke and asked him to remove his hat. Duke reluctantly removed his hat. When Eduardo saw Duke's hair, he nearly exploded in a fit of laugher, but somehow managed to compose himself. "Humm, Mr. L'Orange. Did you wake up like this?" he asked, not being able to hold a smile. Duke nodded. "Yea, it was like this when I woke up this morning," he confirmed. Eduardo sighed just to try and keep himself from laughing. "Well, in that case Mr. L'Orange…are you available tomorrow around 5pm?" he asked then he added. "Maybe your hair will be more presentable by then" he let out a chuckle. Duke frowned then said, "Yea, it should be alright by tomorrow." Eduardo smiled and said, "Exhalent sir. In that case I will see you tomorrow evening." Eduardo gave back Duke's cap then shook his hand. Duke shook it back. So, with that Duke went into the fitting room, got dressed back into his cloths and met Phil outside who was waiting in the car. Phil looked none to happy. 'He must have heard about my little hair disaster?' Duke chuckled. Phil looked over at him with a frown. "What?" Duke just waved his hand in a gesture of nothing and continued to smile. Phil then looked away, started up his car and drove back to the Pond.  
  
  
  
Hours later…  
  
  
  
It was 3 minutes till midnight and Duke couldn't wait to scowled an unsuspecting fro of his. The three minutes went by quickly. To quickly in fact. For when he was brushing his teeth, his fro came to life. "Well, howdy there Duke!? Have a nice day today?" it gloated. Duke frowned up at his fro. "No, all thanks to you. I got laughed at and snickers today." Duke growled at his fro. "Whoa! Down boy! Easy! I was merely trying to teach you a lesson. That's all. Nothing more." It said with a waving gesture. Duke smirked. "And what pray tell would that lesson be?" he said with a sneer. The fro waved in a gesture of contempt. "Well, my my…aren't you Mr. Grouchy tonight. I think you need to catch a few…" he was suddenly interrupted by Duke's voice being raised. "Out with it fro! What is the lesson you so call wanted me to learn!?" Duke didn't yell exactly, just raised his voice. He was getting angry. The fro let out a long sigh before he said, "Well, if you must know…then it was because you were hurting me. I hate combs. I tried to reason with you before L'Orange, but you just wouldn't listen to me. So, I wanted to show you what it felt like to be hurt" The fro snickered. Duke frowned. "So, you decided to have me be humiliated, right? Or am I missing something??" Duke said sarcastically. The fro laughed. "You got it pal! Nothing hurts worse then being humiliated because of a bad hair day. Don't you agree, Duke??" he said in an evil/smirk tone. Duke could tell that the fro had fun watching him get humiliated. Duke mumbled the words, "Yea…" "What that!!?" the fro asked. Duke growled. "I said yes. There! You happy now that I said it?" Duke was really starting to lose it. But somehow knowing he didn't want to go through another bad hair day again, he swallowed his pride and humbled himself. He hated to do it, but he had a life to lead. "Good, glad to hear you see it my way old man. And since you were a big enough man to admit it, and then I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give you good hair days. Provided you don't use a comb again"  
  
Duke held back the growl he could feel coming up in his throat. "Thanks…" he stopped at that. He couldn't say any more. "Awwwwwwwww don't mention it old man. Now cheer up. Cause' when you wake up tomorrow, you will have your normal hair back" it practically cooed at him. Duke sighed heavily. "Alright" he then finished when he was doing, went to his bed, crawled in and pulled up the covered to his chin.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
  
  
Duke woke up when the buzzer on the clock went off. Getting up, it took him awhile to register anything until he woke up. When he woke up enough to remember yesterday, he ran to the bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror. And to his astonishing relief, His hair was back to normal. He practically jumped through the roof when his hair was back in the usual places and is once again defying gravity.  
  
Duke smiled. 'Now this is more like it.' He said coolly. Still with the same smile on his face, he took a shower, got dressed and went about his day.  
  
Well, later on in the day he went to the photo shoot and actually enjoyed it. Even Eduardo was impressed on how good his hair looked. The girls didn't even want to touch it because it was to perfect. That in it's self was a relief and a joy to hear because no longer did he have to fight his hair, because he hair got its way. Duke that day bought a soft-bristled brush and never touched a comb again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
